disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cinderella (character)
Cinderella is the daughter of a merchant and main protagonist of the 1950 hit. She is voiced by both whom died in July 2010 and currently Jennifer Hale. Personality Cinderella is a beautiful and kind character. She is slender and fair-skinned. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Both her mother and father passed away. She has been poorly taken care of by Lady Tremaine, her evil stepmother. She worked in the kitchen; her only friends were Major the horse, Bruno the bloodhound, Jaq, Gus, her Fairy Godmother, and a few more mice helped her go to the ball. At the end of the first movie, she marries Prince Charming. During both the 2nd and 3rd films, she slowly becomes friends with Anastasia. She tries to do the right thing, but at the same time have a happy ending. Appearances Cinderella In the original film, Cinderella was shown as a hard working woman who is trying to obtain her dream in marring Prince Charming and living her life in the palace. For now, she was working as a maid for Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, Drizella, and Lucifer the cat. One night when the family was invited to a royal ball at the Castle Cinderella was told once she finished her duties she can go. The mice help Cinderella by making her a dress, but they used supply from old dresses from Anastasia and Drizella. When they saw Cinderella in the dress, the girls tear it apart. After they leave for the ball without Cinderella, she is visited by the magical Fairy Godmother. She gives Cinderella a dress and a coach. She also turns the mice into horses and Major and Bruno into a coachman and a footman. She goes and has a romantic evening with Prince Charming but the clock strikes twelve and she rushes back home only leaving he magical slipper. The Prince orders The Grand Duke to find whoever fits the slipper. He finds Cinderella and Everyone lives happily ever after. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Jaq and Gus set off to make a new book to narrate what happens after the ending of the previous story, by stringing three segments of stories together, making three stories: "Aim to Please," "Tall Tail," and "An Uncommon Romance." In the first story, Cinderella and Prince Charming return home and soon a party begins. In "Tall Tail", she works on planning to build up a festival. The mouse named Jaq in the previous film has transformed into a human named Sir Hugh. In the third story, called "An Uncommon Romance," she helps her stepsister Anastasia reconcile with the baker. Towards the end of the film, she reads a book the mice have already made for her to them all. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Cinderella and Prince Charming are celebrating their anniversary. Lady Tremaine, however, gets a hold of the Fairy Godmother's wand, and uses her ill-gotten powers to reverse time and to send Cinderella into the events surrounding the first film. This time, however, the story is changed when new situations arise: the slipper is modified to fit Anastasia's foot, and she is promised to Prince Charming. Cinderella, along with her mouse friends, sets out to put things right and bring her stepmother to justice once and for all. House of Mouse Cinderella makes numerous appearances in the animated series House of Mouse. Disney Parks Cinderella appears in the Disney parks around the world in parades, shows and as a meetable character. In every show with mixed Disney characters there is a princess scene and Cinderella is in every show that have mixed Disney Characters. Cinderella has also become an icon for the Disney Parks. Dream Along With Mickey In this show Cinderella appears when Minnie wishes to be a princess and Cinderella and Prince Charming enjoys a dance along with Snow White, The Prince, Aurora, Prince Phillip, Mickey and Minnie. Fantasmic! Cinderella plays a role in the popular live show Fantasmic! where she joins Snow White, the Prince, Ariel, Prince Eric, Belle and Beast. Kingdom Hearts (series) 'Cinderella '''is one of the classic Disney characters who appears in ''Kingdom Hearts. The main character from the 1950 film Cinderella, she plays a small but important role in the game as one of the Princesses of Heart. Her world was destroyed by Maleficent, but she was taken into captivity. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Cinderella was born a wealthy girl, but after her father passed away, her evil stepmother, Lady Tremaine, turned her into her own home's maid. One day, the King of the Castle of Dreams holds a ball for Prince Charming invites all unmarried women from the kingdom to help him find a bride. Instead of letting her join them, Lady Tremaine and her daughters give all her unfinished chores to prevent her from getting ready for the ball. During Ventus' visit, he assists her mouse friend, Jaq, in making a dress for her while Cinderella finishes her chores. Despite his appearance, Cinderella believes him to be a mouse due to his unexplained 4 1/2 inch size. Cinderella's stepsisters angrily tear apart her dress. Cinderella runs to the garden in tears just as Terra arrives, who encourages her to continue to believe in her dreams for a better future. Eventually, her Fairy Godmother helps her make a beautiful princess gown and a carriage to take her to the ball, with Terra as her bodyguard. While at the ball, she meets the Prince and they fall instantly in love with each other. While dancing, she and the prince are suddenly interrupted by a gigantic Unversed until Terra comes to their rescue. But not soon after the Unversed is defeated the clock strikes midnight and she is forced to leave the ball before the Fairy Godmother's magic runs out. As she runs through the Grand Hall, she loses a slipper. Prince Charming declares to find the girl of his dreams with the glass slipper by letting every girl in the kingdom try it on. Lady Tremaine, having discovered that Cinderella is the girl at the ball, locks her in her room and attempts to make one of her daughters the Prince's bride. However, Aqua and Jaq cooperate and manage to free Cinderella just before the Grand Duke is able to leave. Lady Tremaine trips him and the slipper breaks to pieces before she is able to try it on, but Cinderella pulls out the second glass slipper from her pocket and uses it to replace the broken one. The Grand Duke is about to take her to the castle when Lady Tremaine summons a gigantic Unversed to attack the princess. Aqua manages to destroy it and bring her safely to Prince Charming. During the ending credits, she is seen dancing around the ballroom with the prince while Jaq and the Fairy Godmother look on. Kingdom Hearts Sometime after the events of ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, her world was consumed by the Heartless and she was taken and held deep within Hollow Bastion until all seven Princesses were collected. It is unknown when she was captured but from scenes it can be assumed it was before Snow White and Alice placing her as either second captured or third either before or after Belle. Once her heart was restored, she stays behind in the castle of Hollow Bastion with the other five princesses to hold back the darkness lurking out of the Final Keyhole, until Sora returns and closes it. Though the Final Keyhole is sealed, Cinderella and the others feel another dark power approaching from somewhere else (End of the World where Kingdom Hearts is held), and asks Sora to stop Xehanort's Heartles from fulfilling his evil plans while they remain behind to protect Hollow Bastion. When Kingdom Hearts is sealed she is returned to her own world. ''Kingdom Hearts II Cinderella is absent in ''Kingdom Hearts II, though her name was part of the password that allowed access to the DTD dataspace in Space Paranoids. Disney Princesses In the Disney Princess franchise, Cinderella is the most popular of all the princesses and she is the leader of the Disney Princesses. In many Disney Princesses group images, Cinderella is seen in the middle showing her leadership. Gallery Princess-Cinderella-disney-princess-6168419-1920-1200.jpg|Princess Cinderella iceracinderella4348.jpg|Cinderella as a maid Cinderella.png|Cinderella in her maid outfit Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Cinderela-KH_Awakening_Emblem.jpg|Cinderella's emblem, as seen in Sora's awakening Cinderella and Prince Charming.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming get married in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. pelene_small.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming Cinderella-III-Twist-in-time-cinderella-11214019-600-450.jpg|Cinderella and Lady Tremaine cinderella3_0479.jpg|Cinderella, Jaq and Gus cinderella133.jpg|Cinderella and Major cinderella357.jpg|Cinderella and Fairy Godmother cinderella3_1230.jpg|Cinderella and Anastasia 4414792165_389d015447.jpg|Cinderella in Disney Live! XerifeHOuseofM..PNG|Cinderella in House of Mouse. 3783850519_a6f85d2eb5.jpg|Cinderella with Jaq and Gus in It's a Small World 97797628_fcb481af1e_m.jpg|Cinderella in Disney on Ice 4541047201_938b8b65d8.jpg|Cinderella in Disney Twice Charmed on the Disney Cruise Line 2810196515_8a085f2e2d.jpg|Cinderella Statue 4582465335_25b74ea2e2.jpg|Cinderella Topiary Cinderella2 0111.jpg|Cinderella in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True cinderella3_1016.jpg|Cinderella in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time cinderella383.jpg|Cinderella's gown transformation Cinderella-cinderella-3949412-1203-902.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming kissing Cinderella-cinderella-3949371-1203-902.jpg|Cinderella, Major and Bruno wedding_day3.sized.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming's wedding in Cinderella 800px-Disney-Princess-Lineup-disney-princess-11846005-1280-800.jpg|Cinderella and her Princess Friends cinderella009.jpg|Young Cinderella with her Father, Major and Bruno 200px-Temp_file_1635429_1277708452.jpg|Cinderella with Birds cinderella01.jpg|Cinderella dreams of her magical life iceracinderella0744.jpg|Cinderella and Bruno cinderella3_0692.jpg|Cinderella disguise herself as a castle maid e3-2010-kingdom-hearts-birth-by-sleep-screens-20100615045714068.jpg|Cinderella with Jaq and Ven in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep CinderellaKH.jpg|Cinderella in the original Kingdom Hearts bbs289.jpg|Cinderella with Prince Charming in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. bbs290.jpg|Cinderella with Terra in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. bbs047.jpg|Cinderella with Ven in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep bbs050.jpg|Cinderella with The Grand Duke in Kingdom Hearts birth by Sleep bbs051.jpg|Cinderella and Aqua in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep cn93.gif|Cinderella clipcindypink.gif|Cinderella clipcindydress.gif|Cinderella cinderellaprincess.jpg|Cinderella Disney Princess Trivia es:Cenicienta Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Princesses Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Princesses Of Heart Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Cinderella characters Category:Cinderella Category:Humans Category:Singing Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Living characters Category:Characters who go barefoot Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Dimension Links Category:Tragic characters Category:Slender characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Orphans